


River of Consort

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex, Bottom Sam, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam's first time is just as you'd expect it -- awkward and messy -- but oh-so perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River of Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Growing up was hard enough on them that they didn’t need to start that sort of relationship then. Plus, when Dean was sixteen and raring to go, Sam was only twelve and still not old enough to smell so it wasn’t like they could just get it on whenever Dean wanted to.

But now that things have calmed down, now that the Mark of Cain is gone and the bunker is quiet again, now they can enjoy the emptiness of their home together.

And they also take advantage of being alone much more.

Almost all the time that means curling up beside each other on the couch without fear of being seen when careful touches and kisses are placed against bare skin, but tonight it means something even more intimate.

Dean’s nervous, and it’s difficult to get hard when he’s too focused on the awkwardness of it. Sam’s been doing research in the library almost all day on how the best way to go about this is, and that puts even more pressure on Dean’s shoulders.

He wrings his hands and waits on their bed until Sam comes back in the room having already shucked his shirt. He looks nervous as hell, and Dean rushes forward to reassure him, to kiss him softly until he’s less tense.

“What’re we doin’?”

“I’m all clean, and I bought lube a-and some condoms if you want to use one.”

“Who’s bottoming?”

“I . . . I thought I was, but if you want to --”

“Nah, I wanna fuck you,” Dean says, and claims Sam’s lips again.

“We have’ta go slow, Dean, this can’t be fast.”

“Never was one to go fast, Sammy. I like goin’ slow, I’m gonna make you feel good. God, so good.”

Dean lays Sam down on the bed, and Sam lifts his hips up so Dean can get his jeans and underwear off.

Being naked around each other is nothing new, but now that Dean can watch Sam’s cock harden, and _touch_ him? It sends a shiver down his spine, and makes his own cock twitch.

“Wanna suck you off, Sam, wanna make you all loose and pliant under me, baby, wanna come with your cock in my mouth?”

“Shit, Dean, yeah, o-oh god, oh god.”

Dean’s never sucked a cock before, and he’s not sure where to start, but he figures he knows how he likes it done to him and he begins with that.

He licks into Sam’s slit, and closes his eyes as the bitter taste of pre-come spikes in his mouth, and he swallows around the head as he pulls it into the warm slick of his mouth inch by inch.

His gag reflex acts up, but he fights around it so he can suck Sam down to the root. Drool drips down his chin, and he probably looks like he’s about to throw up, but Sam’s moaning and groaning, spilling drops of pre-come down his throat, and finally, Sam comes with a cry and starts thrusting his hips. Dean holds him down while he sucks at the crown, jerking off what’s not in his mouth.

He swallows every few seconds, and lets go when Sam goes totally slack, panting and breathing hard, his head lolling against the pillows.

Dean reaches down to strip himself of his pants, underwear, and all of his shirts. He flings them across the room where the pile won’t disturb them, and then he climbs up the bed and Sam’s body to kiss him sweetly, all passionate and wet without a clash of teeth that makes his brain rattle.

Sam’s tongue swipes over Dean’s bottom lip, and his teeth bite at the skin. Dean pulls away to catch his breath and to grab what Sam left beside them, two condoms and a bottle of already opened lube.

“You use this already?” Dean asks, breathless, and Sam’s hickey-sucking falters from expert to amateur for half a second.

“A little, I wanted to know how it felt.”

“And?”

“It’ll be better when you do it,” he says, and Dean pulls away.

“Sammy, if you’re not ready --”

“I am. I am,” he reassures, and kisses Dean. “Promise you I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, come on, need you.”

Dean pops open the little bottle and squirts some on his fingers, snorting when air bubbles up to make a noise. Sam rolls his eyes, but spreads his legs wider, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Shit, Sam,” Dean breathes, and spreads a glob of lube around Sam’s hole. “Look so tight.”

“Fuck, that’s cold.”

“Sorry, want me to warm it up in the microwave, princess?”

“Shut up,” Sam pants.

Dean wiggles his finger around until Sam relaxes and he can fit his first finger inside of him.

“Oh, oh, holy -- Dean,” Sam moans, and Dean groans.

“So hot and tight, Sammy, gotta relax for me, okay?”

“I’m trying, Dean,” Sam snaps, and finally he does, but his cock goes soft.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, feels good, move.”

Dean moves his finger, twisting and turning his hand when Sam winces, and keeping the position when his cock hardens and starts leaking again.

“I’m putting a second finger in, ‘kay?”

Sam hums, and it turns into a low moan when Dean applies more lube to accommodate for the second, then third finger.

“Now, Dean, now, please,” Sam begs, and his grip slips on his legs. He lets them drop around Dean’s waist.

“Jesus, just give me a second to grab a --”

“Don’t need it, want you to come in me.”

Dean grabs the base of his dick and growls.

“Fuck,” he rasps, and bites Sam’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, Sammy, yeah.”

He nudges his cock into Sam’s hole, just the head, but stops when Sam shouts. He grapples at Dean’s skin and scratches down his back when Dean pushes in relentlessly until he bottoms out with a relieved sigh.

Dean can feel his heart beat pounding, can feel it everywhere Sam is so _tight_.

His ankles hook behind Dean’s back and his eyes squish tight as he comes between them with a cry. His cock jerks, come dripping from his gaping slit, and his eyes shoot open, Dean’s name falling past his lips.

“Not gonna last long, Sammy,” Dean says as Sam’s hole flutters around his cock. “Gonna come in you so hard, fill you up, o-oh, oh, _Sam_.”

“Yeah, moan my name, Dean.”

“Sammy,” Dean groans, and he thrusts harder and harder until he’s pushed over the point of no return, his cock pulsing. His balls draw up, and a choked sound is moaned right in Sam’s ear.

When he pulls out Sam hisses, but when Dean jerks himself off to come over Sam’s cock, he settles back down in the wet sheets.

“Wanna come again?” Dean asks, pressing open mouthed kisses up Sam’s chest and his jaw.

“Mm, yeah.”

Dean thumbs over the sensitive, wet head of Sam’s dick until he rolls over to rut into the sheets, finishing with a groan.

Dean pets down his bare, sweaty back and Sam whimpers into the pillows when he starts massaging the kinks out of his lower back.

“Good?”

“Burns,” Sam says, but he moans when Dean pushes his come back in his hole. “You get off good?” Sam asks half-joking, but Dean can tell Sam’s worried about it when his muscles tense under Dean’s palms.

“So good, Sam, you don’t even know. I’m goin’ to be hard in a minute if I keep thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

“Could I, uh . . . Could I top next time?” Sam asks, and Dean kisses his spine.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he drawls, and Sam grins. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
